Gone, but not forgotten
by random echo
Summary: Like her brother before her, Leena's left. Bit/Leena romance. Although problems still awaits them where ever they go.
1. Leaving

**__**

Gone, but not forgotten

A Zoid's fan fiction

**__**

By Random Echo

Author's note: I know this sounds like one already made, but its totally different. I didn't usually write Zoids fan fiction's so sorry if their personality's are a bit sketchy. Don't worry, it'll get better in the next chapters. I'm used to writing Runaway stories, but this isn't one of them, only similar. Sorry for grammar/spelling mistakes. R&R

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, or etc.

--------------------------------- 

Leena( shifted uncomfortably in her zoid cockpit. The screen was blank, and the light above her head was dimmed. The only way she could tell what went on outside was the noises of a large battle being fought. Bit's Liger zero, and Brad's shadow fox where their only hope to win. 

Leena once again was knocked out of the battle first. Their enemy had used a razor claw, and froze her Gun Snipers computer. It didn't matter though, she had already used all her ammo anyway. Still, Bit and Brad would always take care of it. She didn't know why she was on this team anyway, was it because her dad owned it?

She instantly brushed the thought out of her mind, as the ground shook slightly, shaking her zoid with it as well. Then there was silence. Leena listened for any sign that the battle was over so she could get out, without getting stepped on. Sure enough Bit's cheering invaded the silence. Leena pressed open her cockpit door, and jumped to the dirt ground causing the dirt to stir up as she did.

Brad's shadow fox was down, but Bits liger zero was proudly standing. The judge concluded the battle, once again the Blitz team won. Leena smiled slightly watching Bit jump from side to side. He'd be a good cheerleader, she snickered to herself. 

While she was busy watching the scene, Brad came up behind her. Then without her noticing climbed into the Gun Sniper.

He tried the handle, but it wouldn't budge. Brad clicked a few buttons on the inside, still no response from the zoid. A moment later he slid out gaining Leena's attention.

"So, can you get it to work?" She asked guessing upon what he was doing.

"Nah, its trashed, you used all the energy in the ammo shots. I told you not to--" Brad was to begin a lecture, but Leena stomped off angrily to the shaft leaving her zoid, and the boys behind.

Bit just noticing this watched her go right behind Brad.

"What's she so mad about?" Bit asked clueless, Brad just shrugged, then got his own zoid.

Meanwhile Leena just arrived coming into the kitchen, and slammed the door behind her.

Jamie hearing the noise glanced up from the computer.

Steve, Leena's dad came in as well. 

"Dad!" She complained falling onto the couch. "My zoid's database has been totaled again."

The doctor just shrugged wondering why she was complaining about that. Then Jamie piped up. 

"Don't worry, we can get it fixed, you should think of installing-"

"That's not the point!" Shouted Leena springing up from where she sat, while waving her arms in the air.

"Daddy! My gun sniper keeps losing all the battles!" She yelled going over to her father. 

Jamie slowly snuck out hoping Leena wouldn't get in one of her I-don't-care-if-your-an-innocent-bystander,-your-going-to-pay moods. 

The last thing wanted was to be chased around like Bit after stealing her food.

Leena sunk down in her seat looking down at the ground, but nothing directly.

"What did Leon do when he lost all his battle's." Leena said in a barely audible whisper.

The doc rubbed his chin thinking about that for a few seconds. Then shrugged.

"Leon left I guess...." The doc kept bickering on, but Leena stopped listening there.

What chances would she have to leave the Blitz team and go out on her own. Then maybe once she's stronger come back?

Leena pondered aimlessly about that for the rest of the day. Even during night she'd try to think about what she could do.

The next morning Bit stretched his arm heading down the hall. Still happy about winning the battle yesterday cheerfully went into the kitchen.

"Brad, Leena? Doc?" Bit called noticing there was no one in the kitchen.

He headed out to the shaft where Brad was leaning against his Shadow Fox.

"Hey Brad, any idea where the doc, or Leena is?" Bit asked, after a quick glance at his own Liger Zero.

Brad just shrugged, and turned back to his work.

"Got me." He said before climbing into the cockpit. 

Bit headed back to the hallway which he came. Figure's, Leena must still be in bed. He was silent for a moment, then a sneaky grin appeared on his face. He was just going to nab a few cookies, and things, but first, he had to make sure Leena was really asleep.

Bit peered in the key hole. The lights were off, still he couldn't get a good view of the bed. Silently opening the door he glanced around.

To his surprise Leena wasn't there, the bed wasn't there, nothing was. The room had been emptied.

Bit being puzzled dashed back into the kitchen bursting open the door. Brad and Jamie glanced up from a card game.

"What's the big rush?" Jamie asked.

Bit couldn't say anything out of his mouth as at the same moment the doc came in the other door.

"Hey doc, where's Leena's stuff? What happened? Where's Leena?" Bit spit out.

All three of the boys looked up at the doc.

He went to the counter, and set down bags of groceries.

"She's not here. Leena's left the team. I packed her stuff downstairs so it wouldn't take any room..."

Bit's mouth hung open.

"What?! Why?" They three others said in unison.

The doctor glanced at his stuff for a second, then turned back to them.

"Good question, I'm not sure why, but she did. Although Bit she did say you could have all her cookies, and cupcakes left in the fridge."

There was silence.

"So who's going to be in battle mode with us?" Brad asked.

The doc pointed to Jamie.

"Jamie could always move up to battle mode." Jamie nodded.

Bit still was silent. *I wonder where Leena is now then...* He thought to himself.


	2. The stars team

**__**

Gone, but not forgotten

A Zoid's fan fiction

**__**

By Random Echo

Author's note: Sorry for not getting this chapter out faster. You'd think during Spring break I'd have more time to write. Leena's personality might be a little strange in this one, but I'll fix it in the next chapter. Sorry for grammar/spelling mistakes. R&R

Leena sighed impatiently, slamming her fist against the desk. How long did it take to get a room in a decent hotel anyway? It was nearly three am, and after a long line of waiting she gets up to the desk, and the person has no clue what the heck their talking about.

Returning to the desk Leena expected to see this women with a key, instead she had a paper. 

"I'm sorry mrs. we don't have a room left." Leena stared in disbelief even as the person kept talking.

"Fine! I'll go sleep outside! And I'm a MS SINGLE DO YOU HEAR ME!" Leena shouted angry, and irritable. 

"No wonder." The women muttered under her breath just as Leena headed to storm out.

Just before she left, Leena perked up her ears.

"I heard that!" She shouted slamming the door behind her. 

Leena headed down the street dreading how much time she had wasted there.

Cursing under her breath she headed to the closes soda machine. Pulling our a dollar(or yen being this is made in Japan) she stuck it in the machine.

Pushing the 'Coke' button. Sold out flashed on the screen. Leena wacked the back of it ticked off.

Then went to get her change from the machine. It didn't come out, what luck!

She slammed the Coke button again.

"Looks like the girl knows what she wants. Allow me." Said a smooth voice from behind her, and with a swift kick shook the machine causing the last coke to tumble out. Leena smiled, and picked it up.

"Thanks. Your my savor." She looked up at the man. Had to be only two years older. It reminded her of Leon except with black shaggy hair. In a cute way.

"Wondering zoid warrior?" He questioned, Leena nodded.

"I take it your trip was less then sincere."

Leena frowned.

"Don't ask, you don't want to know." She said. Just as another girl, her age most likely came running up behind them.

"Lance, who are you harassing now?" The women began, but paused when she saw Leena.

"Your the girl from the hotel. Nice to met you, I'm Neoko Sands, and this is a mercenary who owes me, Lance Irons. We're the official members of the Stars team." Neoko said proudly.

Leena stood there in search for words.

"Didn't you used to be famous? But where's your third member?" Leena questioned.

Neoko, and Lance seemed at a loss for words.

"Yeah, that was us, we have three rare zoids. Just our third pilot -er- your find out later. Anyway we are looking out for someone new to join the team, do ya wanna try out." Neoko said at last, walking into the street light.

Leena got a good look at her, about her height, blond hair that reminded Leena about Bit, but she dismissed the thought from her mind.

Snapping back into reality she followed them down the road without even giving her reply.

"So what zoids do you have? Er- I hope you know I currently don't have one but-" Leena was cut off.

"Don't worry about that. We've gottca covered. Our third pilot left her zoid with us. Say what are you doing up at a time like this?" Neoko said getting a bit future then her making Leena jog to keep up.

"She's a wondering zoid pilot, what's more to it?" Piped in Lance.

Neoko just shrugged.

"Anyway, most of our battles our fought at night. The zoids our black, and at night we always have the advantage. So, are you interested? Or our you just beginning to stalk us for no reason."

Leena stopped a bit embarrassed.

"Sure, I'll check it out."

"Hey waita minute! You can't just let her in the team like that. You don't even know what her name is! Much less where she came from, what team she used to play for, her team mates nothing! Just because she says she's a wondering zoid warrior means nothing!" Protested Lance.

Neoko stopped as well, but also shot Lance a death glare.

"I suppose you didn't get on the team that way either?!?! Well you do have a point." Neoko turned to Leena. This was her que to talk.

Leena thought back.

"Well my name is Leena Toros. I was traveling because my old sorry excuse for an over-modified Gun sniper never won any battles. I used to be on the blitz team, with Bit Cloud. So it was a hard time to even compete with him. But he was cocky, and cute-" Leena blushed when she realized she had said to much. 

Lance looked satisfied.

"Well she's no super girl, but the possibilities are endless is she can pilot Syphon." Lance added just as they arrived to the Stars team hanger.

"Crash her for the night, in the morning we can talk more. Don't mind Lance, he's nocturnal or something." Neoko said pushing the door open.

Leena gasped in amazement as she saw the tremendous three black zoids in front of her. It couldn't be...could it?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bit here: Who is this Stars team anyway? What happened to the third pilot, and what is it about the zoid that has Leena so surprised. More of me in the next chapter! If not, I'll have to get revenge on the author!(Leena comes up, slaps him on the back of the head, and leaves.) Alright, its up to her, anyway the next episode is Gone, but not forgotten: Syphon Leena's fight- ready FIGHT!


	3. Syphon Leena’s fight

**__**

Gone, but not forgotten

A Zoid's fan fiction

**__**

By Random Echo

Author's note: Alright, since my schools starting again, I'll only have the chance to update during the weekends, but two or three chapters. There is going to be more Bit and the others in the next chapter, I just have to explain this one with Syphon... Sorry for grammar/spelling mistakes. R&R

Syphon Leena's fight.

Leena gasped in amazement as she saw the tremendous three black zoids in front of her. It couldn't be...could it?

Leena stared in amazement not noticing Lance come up behind her.

"Like it?" He asked making her snap away from the trance.

"Isn't that a-"

"Berserk Fury, Cyclone(A flying type zoid, all black-rare) and a Syphon. The Syphon is the one you'd be piloting. Its literally called a Syphon because in battle it can take ones attack... er its hard to explain." Lance cut her off.

"That's a legendary zoid! I though no such thing existed!" Leena exclaimed while running over to get a better look. 

The Syphon was a midnight black zoid that had two main legs it would stand on. It also had another two that it could use for attacking, or in the heat of battle go on all fours like a normal zoid and flee so fast no one could see it go. It also had a long tail with a blade. If someone attacked from behind, the blade could do as much as cut their zoid in two. It could also be used as a sniper, but not as effective. The zoid had a partial beam cannon installed in its mouth, and a sensor on the bottom of the zoid. The sensor was used for siphoning other zoids attacks. Its two front feet had long claws it could dig into the ground, and just rip a chunk of the earth up to throw. It also, if done right could reflect attacks.

Leena didn't notice her mouth hanging open.

Lance nudged her in the side.

"That has to be an Ultimate X!"

"They all are." Lance added to her statement. "The question is, if you can pilot it. Better get to sleep or Neoko will have my head blaming me for something, we have a fight in the evening tomorrow." Lance lead her to the guest room. 

Leena collapsed onto her bed, and could have screamed on how excited she was. She couldn't wait to show off to Bit and the others she was piloting a legendary Ultimate X. And the Stars team seemed very nice. They must really have needed another pilot. Although it did make her wonder, what would make the third pilot they have leave a great zoid like that. But it didn't bother her much, so she just decided to sleep.

That morning Neoko was up bright and early banging her fist to wake Leena. 

"COME ON, GET UP YOU SLEEPY HEAD!" Leena awoke with a thunk falling off her bed.

Neoko seemed to have a worse temper then she did. 

Leena quickly jumped out, and headed for the shower. 

"Oh Leena one thing." Neoko stopped her. "Take this, its the official stars uniform for zoid fights, besides it will save your skin if your zoid's core gets to hot." Neoko held out a black body suit. It had the words imprinted on the back 'Stars team' and then under that a shooting star.

"Cool." Leena said taking the package. After she took her shower, ate, and got ready, Leena headed out to the Hover Cargo referred to the Stars members as the garage. When she got there, Neoko and Lance was ready to greet them. 

Neoko had the cock pit lowered so Leena could get in. 

Then they took a few steps back.

"Alright, if your not a right pilot, then it will go insane. Please be careful." Neoko warned. 

Leena slowed down, with a deep turning in her stomach. Climbing into the cock pit the door closed automatically. 

'Just like the gun snipers controls.' Leena thought to herself. 

Clicking the 'go' button the zoid it bent back on its two feet, and let out a roar. Leena freaking out held on to her seat belt as the Syphon burst through the wall of the garage running in a random direction. 

Leena grabbed the controls and pulled them as far back as she could for the thing to stop. Amazingly, it did. Then turned around and headed back to the garage. Upon stopping, Leena tumbled out of the cock pit gasping for air.

"There's no stopping that thing." She muttered. 

Although Lance, and Neoko seemed to have grins on their face.

"Wow! It didn't go insane. That means your the official pilot of the Syphon, and a member of the Stars team!" Neoko said happily. 

"That wasn't insane?" Leena asked herself mentally.

"You'll get to try new moves later, now you get to try it in your first battle. We're in class S so watch out. We're challenging the Blizzard team(Sorry I was trying to think of a good name). They rely on their speed." Lance shoved her back toward the zoid, then jumped in the berserk fury himself.

***Time skip***At the battle field***

"The Area for the designated battle field is within a sixteen mile radius. Battlemode 0202. Area scanned, Battlemode Setup. The Stars Team Versus, the Blizzard Team." The three Zoids of the Blizzard Team stepped out of their carrier. "Ready? FIGHT!" 

The Blizzard team charged toward them, and the Stars trio easily avoided the ram, and shattered.

"Neoko get the First one, I'll get the middle, Leena crash the end one. Their no good if they aren't in that line. Go!" Lance commanded over the com link.

'Just like the lighting team, but stronger.' Leena thought to herself. 

"Lets see siphoning, blade, missiles, claws, sensor.....they all sound so good...here we go, I'll take mine down with sniper. Besides, its the only thing I know how to use, and I won't have to run to keep up with it." 

Leena said to herself, and switched it to sniper mode, as she hid behind cliff. Scanning the area she saw the first one was knocked off with the Cyclones missile, and was darted into flames. Leena had the third one on target. Shot, but missed. To fast, Leena cursed under her breath, then turned to the left, and shot again. The Blizzard team must have heard the shot, and dodged to the left, she accidentally hit the middle on, and the last one went tumbling over it. 'System freeze.' occurred on the two fallen zoids.

"Hey!" Lance yelled over the com link.

"Um...sorry, I missed." Lance just shrugged, 

"No biggie, at least we know what you can do."

"The battle is over, the battle is over!" The judge yelled. "The winner is the Stars team."

Leena throw her hands up.

"Hooray! Lance how long tell we fight the Blitz team? Can't wait to show them my skills." Leena yelled.

"Sorry, next time we are fighting the Flugel team, but maybe after that." Neoko said.

Leena grinned. "Bit maybe if I can win in battle, I can win your heart." She thought to herself.

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

Naomi here: Leena and the stars team fight our team next. They may be good, but not good enough. And what's this? A zoid parade coming up, I wouldn't want to miss this. The next chapter is Syphon tumbles: Stars team verses the Flugel team. Ready...FIGHT! 


	4. Upcoming danger....

**__**

Gone, but not forgotten

A Zoid's fan fiction

**__**

By Random Echo

Author's note: Thanks to everyone who reviews, I'm sorry if the personalities may be a little off, and one thing confusing, but it will put together at the end. *Note to flamers, Flames will be used for s'mores, don't expect anything out of it .Sorry for grammar/spelling mistakes. R&R

Upcoming danger....

"Coke please..... Thank you" Leena thanked the casher after receiving her drink at the nearby diner.

She stretched again, remembering she was wearing this new outfit Neoko made. It was a stretchy long sleeved black shirt that ended just at her wrist where her black shinny gloves began, and it went down to where her thick black belt, and her also shinny long pants with a pair of big black boots. On the back of the shirt it had a white outline of a star, with a circle around it, and overlapping that the words 'Stars Team'.

Leena didn't mind wearing it, but liked the idea anyway. As she waited for the waiter to return with her meal, the two men eating behind her had a conversation that caught her attention. 

"_You hear the stars teams got that new member."_

"Sure did, I pity the poor fool. I wonder if they ever told her about Lily the pilot before her. I doubt it though, if they would get the Spencers-"

"The Spencers is the problem. You know that. You should. Don't know what happen before but these people won't stop tell they eliminate all the stars members. I wonder why Irons doesn't get that through his head."

"He's got no chance to stand up to them. Spencer's got power in the back draft."

"Sure, whatever. Anyway I gotta go, its 9:00 and I gotta-"

Leena stopped listening there. What did happen to Lillian? Leena would remember to ask them when they got back. Now she had to get to the zoid battle in half in hour. 

The waitress returned with meal, which Leena nearly swallowed full, and slapped a fifty from the last winnings on the table.

"I'm in a hurry keep the change." She said dashing out of the store. The sky was already dark, with only the moon shinning in the distance. 

Coming to a corner in a few feet she glanced at the clock. Great, she only had 4 minutes to get there. Dashing faster she-

~~~~~~~~~~

On the other side of town Bit, and Jamie desperately ran as fast as they could to keep up with Brad.

"Hurry! I promised Naomi I wouldn't miss her battle!" Yelled Brad gaining a few steps ahead of them.

"I don't see why this is so important! The worst is we miss the first half of their-" Bit complained to Brad running to keep up.

"I promised _her_." Brad snapped back.

Bit scowled, "I don't see why its so important." He said more to himself then any one else.

Jamie sighed. "I know where this is going." 

Brad ran ahead, just as Bit passed the corner, he ran faster when-

~~~~~~~~~~

*Right, I bet you've guessed what happens.*

The next second. BOOM!!!

Leena slammed into someone, but just as she was about to fall backward, someone grabbed her arm to prevent her from doing so. Bit had half the air sucked out of him, then he looked up to get a good look at the face.

"Bit!?!?" "Leena?!?!" They shouted at the same time. 

"Leena? Are go ok?!?! What's going on!?" Bit asked a second after.

Leena wanted to tell him everything, but had a battle to get to.

"I can't right now, I'm sorry. We can talk another time!" Leena said waving goodbye the same time she dashed in that direction to the battle. 

Bit, and Jamie watched her disappear. 'Stars team? Hmmm...' Jamie noted the logo, but went with Bit to the battle. 

Meanwhile, Leena just arrived at the Stars launch hanger, and literally hopped into her zoid. The zoid was launched with incredible speed.

"Your alright!" Lance, and Neoko almost said in unison. 

"Why wouldn't I be?" Leena asked calmly, and innocently.

Neoko seemed at a loss of words, and before anyone could say anything the battle begun.

"Ready....FIGHT!" Said the judge. 

Lance, and Neoko fled in different directions, using the darkness to cover them.

Leena prepared the scanning system, as a large blow struck the leg of her zoid.

"What the?!" The zoid went on its back to. 

Someone was firing from a distance.

"Naomi's sniper." Leena reminded herself, and took off to hide. 

The scanner came up in time.

"Right, here's Leon, he seems to be running after Lance. Neoko was shot down, and Naomi was well hidden. Neoko's gone.... these zoids are powerful enough to be Ultimate X's but still aren't. Except for the berserk fury...I wonder why they told me...." 

Another blow hit her.

"No time for that."

Naomi was hidden somewhere on the cliff.

"How could she have found me, there's no scanning on my zoid." Leena wondered but sped toward the mountain. 

Echo's of a large battle being fought rang out from the distance, a few minutes later the Berserk Fury roared the champion.

Leena focused on her own battle, shooting the cliff's edge, which resulted in Naomi's gun sniper came a tumbling down.

"Leena go get Neoko, your close rang combat systems froze meaning they can see you with scanners. I'll take care of this."

"Roger." Leena turned around, and searched to find her team mates zoid.

After awhile longer.

"The battle is over, the battle is over! The winner is the stars team!"

~~~~~~

Watching the battle from the official zoid battle line building...

"Who did you see that, those zoids were amazing. Naomi nearly beat them...wow." Brad said to himself. 

Bit, and Jamie were watching as well.

"Did you see that, that team nearly won by the skin of their teeth. That berserk fury... What about the other ground zoid, that things powerful." Bit admired the match in awe like so many others. 

Jamie on the other hand was pondering away.

"The stars team....no way."

~*~~*~*~*~~ Somewhere up on the back draft space ship~*~*~*~~*

"Did you hear that? The Stars team is getting good...to good." Spencer said.

"Spencer, you don't plan on firing on them again. You nearly killed that girl last time." A voice in the shadows reminded him.

"Lillian works for us now...but they found someone to replace her. They don't give up. Those clones aren't as strong as the original copies. Except for the Syphon. That's to strong."

"Spencer their next match is with the blitz team...."

"We'll eliminate the zoids pilot there, their finally know where they stand in the line of power." Spencer said letting out this evil laugh.

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~~*~*~*

Leon here: Things aren't looking up for Leena and the stars team. What ever happened in the past is coming back to haunt them. Next time on Gone, but not forgotten: Zoids- Tragedy at the battle field. That name doesn't sound to good. Ready.....FIGHT!


	5. Part A: Tragedy at the battle field-the ...

**__**

Gone, but not forgotten

A Zoid's fan fiction

**__**

By Random Echo

Author's note: Sorry, I really haven't been able to update for awhile. School's going to end, and finals are coming. Meanwhile I've been crammed with other tests, so if I don't finish during the school year, it will be done by summer. *Note to flamers, Flames will be used for s'mores, don't expect anything out of it .Sorry for grammar/spelling mistakes. R&R

Part A: Tragedy at the battle field-the calm before the storm. 

'Ding...ding....ding....' The grandmother clock they had in the main room went of as it was fifteen minutes until midnight. Jamie was the only one awake at the base busy typing into the lit screen of the main computer. 

"Stars team..." He muttered under his breath trying to get the next teams information.

Apparently they were never there at the trails, and didn't have that much information public.

Jamie remembered exactly, Leena running off with her Stars battle suit. It was also the team they were going to fight tomorrow. That couldn't be the same could it.

After a few searches Jamie found a site about the zoids they had.

A 'replica' of the berserk fury, a clone of the Cyclone(no pun intended.), and the Syphon.

Jamie scrolled down, hoping for it to explain itself. The Syphon, according to site belonged to a girl named Lillian Irons.

Jamie searched the name Lillian Irons. It came up as a wanted member of the backdraft, but said nothing about the Syphon. Other then she was the twin sister of Lance.

He searched the teams site, which for some odd reason had one. It was made up of three pilots, Lance Irons, Neoko Sands, and Leena Toros. This wasn't making sense. But Jamie did figure the team hadn't updated since the Lillian girl.

Scrolling up the manager, 12 midnight hit, and suddenly the page automatically, updated. Instead of manager being none, its changed to Lyle Spencer.

Jamie just shrugged it off, and left to go to sleep. Since there now were only three of them, he had to fight in the battles too. 

~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~

"Battle mode 0982 Area scanned, battle mode set up...Ready...FIGHT!" The judge yelled as all six zoids took off in different directions. 

Jamie took to the sky like wild eagle(Or whatever he calls himself)

with the com link set up.

"Remember our plain, these zoids are hidden by the darkness, you have to use your night vision to lock onto them, they can be invisible to scanners. And dense forests, or large clearings they-" Wild eagle was hit, and began to go out of control.

"Hurry something's shooting at me!" Wild eagle tried to dodge the bullets sent at him, but hit the ground anyway. 

"Nice to see you again Jamie." Someone's face came over the com link.

"Leena!" They all said at once. 

Leena gave the thumbs up, as the Liger zero approached. 

Bit went slowly, because he only had an idea where she was.

Suddenly, the judge yelled out

"Danger danger!!! Undefined zoids entering the battle field- Critical Weather phenomenon, this match has been canceled, this match has been canceled." They all heard, then suddenly, it went silent.

Leena lit up her Syphon's lights so she could see the Liger zero in front of her. 

"What-what's going on?!!?" Leena managed to mummer. Liger zero moved closer like it was going to protect her or something.

The out of the calm a sudden explosion went off next to them. Then more, it was like the world was blowing up around them.

"LEENA! TURN OFF YOUR LIGHTS, AND GET OUT OF THE SYPHON ITS-" Neoko began to yell, but was cut short. The next thing they saw was a totaled Cyclone, laying on the ground in flames.

Leena quickly turned off her lights, and felt someone pull her out of the zoid.

"Bit?" She asked. 

Whoever it was had protected arms around her, going toward cover where the liger zero was. She was now sure it was Bit.

Although that small bit of relief didn't last long as a space ship now appeared in the sky, and an unknown black, red eyed zoid approached...

~*~*~*

Leena here: I can just see it now, troubles in store for all of us. What! Their after me! Wait a second...I just hope I can get out of there in time. The next chapter Zoids Gone but not Forgotten: Part B: Tragedy at the battle field-the tragedy is here.

~*~*~~

How much of a cliff hanger was that for you. Anyway, there's two parts of this The tragedy at the battle field. Sorry, anyway, I wanted to answer the reviewers!

****

Aurora_: Its going to appear major at the climax so don't worry._

****

Alexpuppy:_ And I'm usually the one reading your stories, I sure will keep it up. _

****

Lynderia: _Thanks, I try to make it like the show. At least try to._

****

Ishi: _Thanks for reviewing, and to tell you the truth, I wasn't sure about the first chapter, but I guess people do like it. _

****

Fallen angel: _Well, if you don't like Bit/Leena, I don't know why you wasted your time. _

****

Dark angel Himeko_: At least some one else knows what it feels like not being able to update during weekdays. To much work to do, well I do plain to get the next part out soon!_

****

1234:_ Glad you like my story, thank you for reviewing_

****

Tiger Dauthi: _Well there not really, that's going to explain itself later..._

****

Stella the Warrior_: I do plain to continue, for at least a good while longer anyway. _

Thanks to everyone who reviews!


	6. Part B: Tragedy at the battle field-Plun...

Gone, but not forgotten

A Zoid's fan fiction

By Random Echo

Author's note: Sorry, I really haven't been able to update for a LONG TIME. I'm going on vacation soon so I'll update as much as I can in the mean time.*Note to flamers, Flames will be used for s'mores, don't expect anything out of it .Sorry for grammar/spelling mistakes. R&R

Part B: Tragedy at the battle field-Plunging into the darkness

Although that small bit of relief didn't last long as a space ship now appeared in the sky, and an unknown black, red eyed zoid approached.

In a flash of light, Leena's zoid went tumbling back by impact, she slammed her head against the lower seat nearly missing the control panel.

She freaked at first, then remember she was in her zoid. Her syphon. The zoid and zoids team which so constantly fought at night without a radar. She had no problem beating all the zoids then, should have no problem knocking this one off the chart now.

Regaining her balance of her zoid she searched for the slightest trace of where it was at. The red eyes flashed approaching again for another leap attack. Leena tensed up, both hands on controls and focused for when to strike. Instead of planned, the zoid somehow dove into the ground then came up close enough for a surprise leap attack. Leena pulled her zoid away in time as it went under again. She couldn't keep up these surprise attacks for long, no one but them knew what else they could pull off. It lunged again, over her yet slicing the zoid with a blade. Leena fired shots into the ground, yet they couldn't pierce the soil.

Her zoid was mildly injured yet this time the zoid came up from the dirt using the darkness as a cover. Unexpectedly she pulled the zoid to the right and the leg electrocuted. "Malfunction?" She questioned to herself before realizing they forced her toward a cliff.

"Not good." The unknown zoid began to charge until the Liger zero rammed it to the side, and retreated over by Leena. They mystery zoid got up and shot around them. Before they knew it, the two zoid were sent plunging into the darkness of the cliff.

(Author runs over and checks the rating level, then ponders ::what should happen to them::for a moment. Okay, more then a moment, quite awhile actually. Then sighs and mopes around. Mopes around some more.....sighs, then mopes around more...passes out..wakes up, walks over then begins again.)

Leena twitched, then opened her eyes slowly realizing it wouldn't matter anyway as it was pure darkness around her. She couldn't say that she could feel nothing around her. She could feel her body, and it hurt. She pushed opened what she assumed was the door, and rolled out of what she assumed was her zoid landing on an even harder surface but at least avoiding the shattered glass. She grasped her shoulder blade which was drenched with dry blood. She took in a quick gasp before she remember what exactly had happened. Actually she never knew exactly what was going on, or what exactly she was suppose to do. With all that aside she strained her eyes to search for the Liger, with no prevail she found out the liger wasn't even around her. 'Didn't Bit fall with me? I hope I can find him.' Then she mentally kicked her self for thinking such things. 'What am I thinking, it'd be best if Bit didn't fall with me, but if he didn't, that'd mean I'm here alone in the darkness.'

Leena's head pounded as she finally gave into the pain and collapsed closing her eyes.

Leon here: Of course its just like my sister to disappear somewhere when we are really worried about her. Although it seems she, and perhaps even Bit have been taken by this mysterious group ran by a man who wants them dead. Those other Star members better start spilling some answers. Next ep. Alone in the darkness ready....FIGHT!.

(The next chapter will be longer and out faster, I promise.)


End file.
